An Egotists Change of Heart
by Keket
Summary: After Joey unintentionaly hurts Mai's feelings, she runs off alone, angry and upset. Bakura finds her and tries to comfort her, but then Yami Bakura takes over and HE plans to comfort Mai in his own way.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mai briskly walked down the faintly let up street. It was getting dark outside and she was alone, but she did not care. She just had to get away, away from him. Tears traced down her cheek as she stopped and leaned against an old brick building in an alleyway. Her stomach rolled and her knees began to feel weak.  
What was wrong with her? Joey's comment to Yugi should not be having this effect on her. It was not like she really had feelings for Joey in the first place, right? But she could not stop the aching in her heart. 'Who am I kidding?' she thought to herself. 'I do care about him.'  
Slumping down onto the hard concrete, she covered her face with her hands. How could she have let this happen? How could she have let herself fall for that moron? She never let herself get close to anyone. She did not want to admit that it got lonely sometimes because of that. But her time at Duelist Kingdom changed all that. Getting to know Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura had started to crack the shell she put around her heart. Seeing Joey go from an amateur duelist, to a duelist who duels with both heart and soul and having the support of friends, impressed her. Little by little did she realize, that he was also stealing her heart in the process.  
A cold chill ran through the air and Mai wrapped her arms around her. She ran off without thinking straight and left her jacket behind. The moon was now hanging in the sky and she took in her surroundings. She did not know where she ended up. Her thoughts felt scattered, but she knew she was not in the safest of neighborhoods. She let out a sigh of frustration, and just prayed she could find her way back to somewhere familiar.  
Walking down the sidewalk, she kept herself alert. Here she was, a beautiful girl all alone in a seedy part of town. Who knows what kind of weirdo's were out tonight, and what could happen to her. Images filled her mind of what horrible things could occur. She swallowed hard.  
The faster she began to walk, she more she could swear she heard footsteps following behind her. She quickened her pace even more, beginning to break into a sprint. The sound was becoming closer. She darted her head back quickly and spotted a shadowy figure on her heels. She panicked and looked for a place to hide, when suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm.  
"Come on, this way!'  
She was stunned to see Bakura racing with her down an alleyway.  
"In here."  
He opened an old wooden door and pulled her in. She leaned against a wall to catch her breath and let her heartbeat slow down.  
"Bakura, thank god you were here." She said, still a tad breathless. "I thought for sure I was going to be mugged, or worse."  
Even in the faint darkness she could still see his tender smile.  
"I'm glad I found you when I did." His soft voice almost echoed in the silent room. "What are you doing in this part of town? I mean it is not the most safest place to be at this time of night."  
A sad expression covered her face. Bakura could see the hurt in her violet eyes. What could have happened to make her so upset, he wondered? She looked away from his questioning gaze, trying to keep herself from letting him see her cry. She felt a little silly, getting this worked up over something Joey said. She should be used to his mouth by now.  
Bakura reached out his hand and tipped her face back toward his. He stared into her sorrowful eyes for a moment and then gently smiled at her.  
"You don't have to tell me. But if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you."  
She smiled. "Thank you, Bakura."  
Mai embraced him, resting her head upon his shoulder. He wrapped his own arms around her tightly. He could smell her lovely, soft flowery scent and it consumed his senses. He soon could feel his spirit being tugged away into a dark abyss that he could not control.  
Mai just let herself melt in the warmth of his embrace. He felt so calming and comforting in her arms.  
"Maybe you can comfort me after all." She whispered in his ear, her head still resting on his shoulder.  
"I most certainly can."  
Suddenly she could feel the tranquil presence in the room shift. A cold shiver gripped her body as she recognized the husky voice. She carefully released him and backed away, her eyes growing wide. He smirked at her and she eyed the golden ring hanging around his neck. She gasped as he stepped toward her and yanked her back into his tight embrace.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he chuckled, amused at her reaction.  
"I.I.was not.going anywhere." She managed to stutter.  
"It's dark outside and a pretty girl such as yourself should not be out wandering the streets alone now, should she?" he said, a bitter grin broadening his lips.  
Her body flushed as she felt him squeeze her close. This was the dark Bakura she was dealing with. She knew she could not take him lightly.  
"Let me go!" she protested, trying to break free of his unrelenting hold.  
"Do you really want to brave the streets lost on your own?" he glared down at her.  
She stopped struggling and looked at him, pondering the state of her current situation.  
"You could get robbed, assaulted .or raped." He stated.  
He could see the distress playing in her eyes as he spoke those last two words, and it amused him.  
"I will let you have a choice." He said matter-of-factly. "You can go on your own and I won't stop you, or you can come with me. But think carefully. After your choice is made, if you go off on your own I will not help you if something happens."  
Mai bit her lip. How could she have gotten in such a mess? She ran off like a child, that's how. She let Joey's words get the best of her. 'I have no one else to blame this on but me.' She thought.  
She could just run off alone again and get away from Bakura. He said he would not stop her. But then there was the possibility of somebody or somebody's could hurt her. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She could tell that Bakura had something up his sleeve in store for her, and he could be pretty ruthless. His eyes radiated with such a heated gaze, that she could tell that his mind was formulating some type of plan. But could it be worse than what she could possibly be faced with alone on the streets, trying to find her way back home?  
"Fine! I will go with you." She said, feeling a bit defeated.  
"Good girl. Now follow me."  
He released her from his tight embrace but still held onto her arm.  
Where are you taking me? She questioned.  
"You will see soon enough." He could see the distrust on her face, but it did not faze him. "You will enjoy it. I am sure of that."  
She took a deep breath and let him lead her back outside into the darkened street.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. This story is only probably going to be a few chapters long. I know I should not be starting another story but I just had to get this idea out there. Does it seem interesting or maybe not? Well I have not decided if Mai will end up with Bakura in the end or maybe somehow with Joey. Just let me know what you think. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2. Warning, this chapter contains lemony content! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mai trailed a few steps behind Bakura as they strolled down the sidewalk. He held a firm grip onto her hand. It was night and the only lights that illuminated the street came from a few scattered street lamps and a couple of stores they walked past.  
She kept her eyes focused on him as she walked and happened to notice the look on his face. He looked like he was intently searching for something. His silence though was making her more nervous by the minute. What could he be looking for?  
"Come over here." He said as he dragged her across the street.  
He happened to catch out of the corner of his eye a glimpse of a black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle parked on the other side of the street. "This is just what we need." He said.  
"You're just going to steal it?" she asked, the nervousness apparent in her voice. A second after she spoke, she realized how ridiculous it sounded. He was a thief after all.  
"It's what I do best." He smirked, "Well, what I do second best."  
Mai rolled her eyes.  
"Here." He took off his blue jacket and handed it to her. "It will get really cold riding with just that skimpy shirt on."  
She glared at him and slipped it on. All she had on was just her white bustier top and a short blue skirt. Goosebumps had started to appear on her bare arms from walking with Bakura outside, so she was a little grateful for his offer of his jacket.  
Bakura hot-wired a few wires and the motorcycle instantly started up.  
"Get on." He ordered her over the roaring of the engine.  
Mai sighed and got on the motorcycle behind Bakura. She wrapped her arms around his slender waist.  
"Hold on tight!" he exclaimed as he barreled off down the street.  
Mai held on, the fast wind whipping through her long blonde locks. She laid her head against Bakura's back and closed her eyes. She surrendered to the thrill of the speeding bike that he was driving at an ungodly pace. After a while of being lost in her thoughts, she felt the motorcycle begin to slow down and come to a halt. She lifted her head up slightly and saw that he had taken her to his place. It did not surprise her; she had a feeling he was going to bring her here.  
Bakura turned off the engine and slipped off, with Mai following.  
He grinned. "Come on inside." He said unlocking the door and pushing it open.  
She silently walked inside and Bakura switched on the light and closed the door behind him. Her eyes scanned the room and she found it to be just an ordinary layout of a living room. There was a couch and rocking chair with a coffee table and a TV set in an oak cabinet against the wall.  
He stood in front of the door, his dark eyes falling upon her every curve. An ominous smile eased onto his lips and he walked up quietly behind her.  
Mai jumped a little, feeling one of his arms snake around her waist and the other grab into her thick hair, revealing her slender neck. She felt his soft, hot breath against her ear. She swallowed hard and then felt his lips lightly graze against her exposed neck.  
"You brought me here to seduce me?" She asked, her voice barely audible.  
"I am simply trying to comfort you." He said, his voice purring lowly in her ear.  
He stepped back and pulled his blue jacket off of her. Rubbing her smooth shoulders, giving her a light massage, he felt how tense her muscles were beneath his hands. He planned to remedy that.  
"You're so tense." He said.  
Mai's eyes were closed while Bakura was skillfully kneading her shoulders. His hands felt so good. It was true that she was tense. After what happened with Joey, she just needed to calm down and relax. Bakura seemed to be helping out with that. But should she let him? Even though Joey was thoughtless, she still cared for him, didn't she? As his hands worked lower down her back, her thoughts began to slip away and her body began to flush under his rough, but soothing touch.  
Bakura felt her body slowly relax and he took the opportunity to begin to kiss her on the back of her neck. He heard Mai give a little sigh, his lips now trailing down to the top of her shoulder. He dropped his hands to her hips and pressed his lower body into her. His hand then traveled upward, lightly cupping her breasts. Still planting kisses across the back of her shoulders, he began to untie the strings on the front of her bustier holding her breasts captive within the skimpy top.  
Mai's breath became more rapid, feeling Bakura work her top down, exposing her round globes of flesh. She dipped her head back onto his shoulder, while he molded her breasts into his hands. She moaned faintly, feeling him taunt and tease her hardened buds with his fingertips, all the while still planting hungry kisses on her throat and collarbone.  
He abruptly stopped and spun her around facing him. He once again began to manipulate her breasts. His lust filled eyes met her heavy lidded dazed ones and he closed in, his lips capturing hers in a fiery kiss. His tongue traced her creased lips, looking for entry. She complied, letting his tongue battle with hers for supremacy.  
After a few moments, he broke away, leaving her breathless. He smirked, taking a hold of her hand.  
"Let's go somewhere more accommodating." He said, leading her down towards his room.  
He flung his door open and pulled her inside, quickly enveloping her in a crushing embrace. Their lips met again hungrily, while they began to quickly shuck their clothes off of each other, hands desperately traveling and caressing each others soft skin.  
Mai felt herself being pushed toward the bed and Bakura lifted her up slightly to lay her down. Her mind started to linger towards thoughts of Joey. She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to not think of him anymore. She did not want to think, only focus on the bliss Bakura was generating within her body. She let herself fully surrender to his expert touch.  
Bakura's tongue lightly traced down from her lips, making a path to each mound of flesh. He nipped and teased on each hardened bud, hearing her mewl from the attention. He reached one hand downward to her heated core. Sliding his finger into her depth he could feel her arousal. He slid another finger in and gently pumped them in and out of her, while still nipping and licking her round globes of flesh.  
Tension started to grow within Mai, making it's way from her lower stomach, reaching out through the rest of her body. She ached from the inside out. She spread her legs wider and gently bucked her hips, the need for fulfillment growing stronger.  
He could see the desperate need shimmering in her violet eyes. He slowly withdrew his fingers and lifted up slightly. Looking down at her, he brought his two fingers up to his lips and darted his tongue out, lightly licking her essence off of them. Mai moaned at the sight and he then licked his lips.  
"Um.Sweet," he whispered seductively.  
"Please." Mai pleaded, desire shining in her eyes. "I need." her voice trailed off.  
"I know what you yearn for," he said, positioning himself between her open thighs.  
Mai bit her bottom lip in anticipation. He pushed forth and she lightly moaned his name, feeling him begin to fill her. He fully sheathed himself within her and began a slow thrusting rhythm.  
She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips, urging him on faster. He pounded into her with more ferocity, his heavy breaths becoming louder. Her hands grasped his shoulders and with each deep thrust she grunted and panted.  
His body was getting close to the edge and he could feel her tighten around him, signaling her near release. He gritted his teeth trying to hold off until she came. He felt her body stiffen around him and then heard her cry out. He thrusted a couple of more times and finally released his warmth into her. He withdrew and fell beside her, panting heavily.  
The only sound that could be heard were the both of them breathing heavy, letting the sensations wash through their bodies. They began to breath steadily again and pulled the blanket up over themselves. They turned to look at each other.  
Mai's eyes were still a bit glazed over, showing more of pleasured contentment than anything. Bakura's eyes held her gaze and he brought one arm around her pulling her a little closer to him. He stroked her hair from her face so he could stare into her big violet eyes. Her eyes fluttered closed, as she could no longer fight the urge to drift to sleep. Smiling, she gave in, letting herself drift away into slumber.  
A soft smile formed upon Bakura's lips, a genuine smile for the first time in his life, seeing her sleeping face. A tiny wave of gentleness swept over him and he frowned. He pushed the feeling aside, not wanting it to linger. He was not the type to feel such things. He sighed and let sleep claim him too, but maybe, just maybe she could be the one to finally break his defenses.  
  
A/N: Well I have decided to put Malik in this story. I was not at first but someone suggested it and I think I have a good idea of how to use him in the story. He will show up in the next chapter! 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Warning! Lime content ahead! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The morning sunlight streamed through the gauze of the white curtains in the window and landed on Mai's sleeping form. She gently opened her eyes, trying to focus. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. 'Oh, that's right. I was with Bakura last night.'  
Yawning, she turned and saw the empty space beside her. There was no Bakura. 'Well, he couldn't have just walked out on me, this is his house.' She thought, trying to get up from bed. The inside of her thighs ached, an after effect of her lovemaking with Bakura.  
She looked around the room, hoping to find something to put on her. She spotted a bathrobe hanging up and decided to slip it on. She did not feel comfortable walking around in someone else's house in the nude. Especially, since she did not know where Bakura was.  
She slipped it over her and walked out of the bedroom. She could faintly hear someone bustling around in the kitchen and the smell of bacon drifting through the air. She figured it was Bakura just getting some breakfast. She was feeling a bit sticky, and decided to get a quick shower to clean up. She hoped he wouldn't mind.  
She walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Slipping the bathrobe off, she opened the curtain and got in. The hot water felt so relaxing against her skin. She got the bar of soap and smelled it. It smelled just like Bakura, fresh and minty.  
After a few more minutes, she turned the shower off and reached for the towel. Drying herself off, she did not remember if she saw her clothes anywhere or not. She slipped the bathrobe back on and proceeded toward the bedroom again. Looking in the room, her clothes were nowhere to be found. She had to wear something. Opening up Bakura's drawers, she rummaged through them. She hoped he didn't mind if she borrowed a little something to wear.  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bakura just finished cooking up some breakfast for the both of them. He still felt a little groggy from last night. After they feel asleep that first time, he awakened a couple of hours later, wanting her again. He did not wake her up at first; he just started to molest her in her sleep. But soon she was responding to him and they ended up having another round.  
He slowly walked to the table and set the food on it. 'Mai should be getting up soon.' He thought to himself, and he opened the cabinet to get a couple of plates. He heard steps coming toward the kitchen and looked up. Mai stood in the doorway, dressed in his clothes! She was wearing one of his white T-shirts and a pair of striped boxer shorts. She had her long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her face was devoid of makeup, making her look more girlish. His jaw dropped a little.  
"I hope you don't mind me wearing your clothes," she began. "But I could not find mine. Oh, and I used your shower too.  
"I put your clothes in the laundry and I don't mind if you wear those. It actually looks a little sexy." He smirked.  
Mai felt her cheeks redden. 'Why am I blushing?'  
She quickly composed herself but her reaction to his words did not pass Bakura.  
She looked and saw the set table and smirked. "I would not have pegged you the domestic type."  
"Well, being on my own, I have had to learn to fend for myself," he replied, coming closer to her.  
Her breath hitched at the look in his dark eyes. He had that same look from last night, which only meant one thing. He closed the distance between them, and their lips brushed, when suddenly.  
"What was that?" he asked, looking a little annoyed.  
She cast her eyes downward. "That would be my stomach."  
He sighed and then slowly grinned. "We better eat then. We will need the energy for later."  
They both sat down across from one another. Mai's eyes glided across to Bakura. He was too engrossed in eating to notice her eyes on him. Her mind began to wonder, while she slowly ate. He looked quite handsome and she wondered why she had not noticed before. Maybe that was because Joey fascinated her and she became blind to every other guy. But another reason was Bakura could be quite cold and cruel at times, doing anything to get what he wanted. Than again, she could admire that.  
Her eyes darkened a bit as they roamed over his body. He was shirtless, the millennium ring hanging around his neck as always and he had a pair of soft flannel pants on. Mai squirmed a bit in her seat, slowly becoming aroused again. She took a few more bites of food and then a long drink of juice.  
"This is very good. I really appreciate it," she said.  
Taking one last bite he looked across at her. Smirking, he rose from his seat and walked near her.  
"Are you done?"  
"Uh.yes," she replied and rose from her seat as well.  
He cupped her chin with his hand. "You can thank me now if you want."  
Their lips slowly brushed one another's as Mai's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. His skin felt like velvet and her mind started to become hazy. He deepened the kiss and their tongues danced with one another, exploring each other's warm mouth. His hands roamed up under her shirt, exploring her fresh skin.  
Mai groaned within the kiss, feeling his hands make their way to her breasts. She arched into his touch, needing more. She gently broke the kiss and etched her lips down to his neck. It was Bakura's turn to moan, feeling her sultry lips and tongue work their way to his collarbone. He shivered as her tongue hit his sensitive spot. She carefully nipped and sucked on the spot, earning her more moans from him.  
He was growing hard, being driven crazy with lust for her. He had been with women before, but never like this. She was exciting him to his very core being. He couldn't wait any longer to be in her.  
He slightly pulled away and started to slowly pull her shirt off of her, when a loud knock at the door broke their lustful spell.  
Bakura growled, his eyes filling with anger. "Who the hell could that be?!"  
Mai whimpered, not wanting to stop. He quickly kissed her.  
"I better get rid of them," he said.  
Whoever it was, was going to pay for interrupting his fun. He opened the door after the second loud knock. His eyes flashed when he saw who it was.  
"Finally, I didn't think you were ever going to open the door."  
"What do you want, Malik?" he asked, agitated.  
"Now, is that any way to greet a friend?" he said as he walked on in.  
"I don't think I told you, you could come in," Bakura said through gritted teeth.  
Mai softly walked in the room and Malik's eyebrows shot up. He darted his eyes back to Bakura and grinned. So this is what Bakura is so pissed for. He must have come by at the wrong time, but maybe the right time for him. Malik leered at Mai. It was not too hard to tell what was going on before he got here. Her disheveled clothes and reddened lips told him all he needed to know.  
"State your business, then get the hell out of here!" Bakura growled. He could see how Malik was staring at her, drooling at her like a juicy steak.  
Mailk frowned. "Fine," he walked closer to Mai.  
Mai swallowed hard, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the way Malik was looking at her.  
"I just wanted to invite you to a new place Kaiba is opening up. I don't particularly care for Seto Kaiba but I hear his new club is going to have a kick ass local band playing and wanted to know if you wanted to come tonight." Malik stated.  
"I am going to be." Bakura's voice trailed off when he saw Mai's eyes lighten up. He could tell she wanted to go. "Fine," he said, wrapping his arms possessively around Mai's waist. "We'll be there."  
Malik's face fell a bit, seeing Bakura's arms tightly around Mai.  
"See you two tonight then," he said, keeping his lavender eyes on her.  
"Okay," Bakura replied. "Now, dammit get out!" He shut the door in Malik's face.  
'I don't think I have ever seen him worked up over a girl before.' Malik thought to himself and then shrugged it off. 'But then again, I think I would be pissed too if I was interrupted from getting some.' He got back on his motorcycle and soon drove off.  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews of this story. It really inspires me to write more, so please let me know how the story is going so far. I also don't mind hearing suggestions on how to make the story better.- ---Coming next chapter----A jealous Joey! 


End file.
